Currently, the most pervasive wireless data technology in the U.S. and Canada is short message services (SMS). SMS is primarily used to support the following types of subscriber data services:    1. Peer-to-peer subscriber text messaging.    2. Notifications, such as voice-mail indications, message waiting indications, etc.    3. Value-added applications and services, such as information services (e.g., stock quotes, weather reports, sports scores, ring tones, graphics, etc.), telemetry and telematics services (e.g., meter reading, shipment tracking, etc.) and mobile marketing and entertainment services (e.g., branded campaigns, promotions, contests, quizzes, etc.).
Each of these data services uses distinctly different addressing schemes:    1. Mobile directory number (MDN) physical (geographical) addresses are typically used for peer-to-peer text messaging and notifications. MDNs are the common mobile phone numbers used for voice calls. In World Zone 1 (primarily the U.S. and Canada), the MDN is required to follow the ten-digit format of the North American Numbering Plan (NANP) which is based on the ITU-T E.164 standard. This format is supported by both GSM networks (as the mobile station integrated services digital network or MSISDN number) and ANSI-41 networks for CDMA and TDMA (as the mobile identification number or MIN).    2. Short code logical addresses are typically used for value-added applications and services. Short codes are numeric addresses (from 1-20 digits, but typically 4-10 digits) used by wireless carriers to enable access to SMS-based value-added applications and services.
Examples of value-added messaging applications are those that allow the subscriber to play games, answer quiz questions, or receive promotional offers.
Wireless carriers can use short codes to deliver text services. A wireless carrier that wants to deploy a pull application will select a sequence of digits that are not a valid NANP number. Their network equipment, usually an SMSC (Short Messaging Service Center) can then be programmed to detect messages sent to these short codes and map them to message services. This solution is very customer friendly and has been used successfully by many wireless carriers. But this technique is not practical for an external entity like a brand. An external entity will want to use the same short code across all wireless carriers to reach their target population. Unfortunately, short codes are not yet standardized and carriers do not use the same numbering plan for short codes.
Another method is to use a wireless mobile device, such as a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card that is connected to a computer device. Instead of having a subscriber receiving the messages, the messages are processed by an automated service. The service is identified by the directory number used by the mobile device, and hence is a regular NANP number. With the recent introduction of interoperability between wireless carriers, the Mobile Originated (MO) message from most wireless carrier will be received by the mobile device. Responses can be sent back using SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) or SMPP (Short Message Peer To Peer) directly to the subscriber wireless provider, so effectively the mobile device is only needed for MO messages. But the drawbacks of this technique are many. Mobile devices do not have the scalability required of most campaigns. They usually can only handle a few messages per second. Their reliability is not high as these are consumer grade equipment. Worse, there is currently a lot of latency in the current US interoperability implementation, which impacts the usability of the solution. This is simply not a viable approach for most marketing campaigns.
A network element can also directly receive messages sent to it using wireless carrier SS7 (Signaling System 7) connections. For example, network elements within the PSTN (Public Switched Telecommunications/Telephone Network) SS7 network that combines the functionality of an HLR (Home Location Register), MSC (Mobile Switching Center) and SMSC. It can be configured to receive messages to any valid NANP range assigned to it. This solution is highly scalable. But it has drawbacks. Such equipment, purchased new, can be quite expensive. In addition, it requires that the operator of this system be part of the SS7 network. Few wireless carriers allow third parties to be part of the SS7 network. In addition, this system, being part of the PSTN needs to have the same kind of reliability and operations team required of the PSTN. This means it's expensive to maintain.
In summary, none of the existing methods is practical in markets that have not standardized short codes or achieved subscriber acceptance of the short codes as SACs. As will be described in further detail below, the present invention is a unique and innovative solution that overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art.